


Change

by ReticentResolve



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: In which Edward is offered a gift in the form of a spell that allows one to return to the day they were born. After realizing that the spell is not replaying his life as he had thought, he decides to do the best he can to change the things he meant to as an outsider instead of someone with direct influence over his younger self and his actions.





	Change

    It was the 20 year anniversary of the rebuilding of the Damcyan kingdom. It was the day when the streets sang every year without fail. And every ceremony, the King Edward would always join as the loudest voice.

  
    It was a day when the people sang their praises to their gods for sparing their Prince all those years back. And a day when the royalty of Baron would arrive to the joyous kingdom that had pledged to never forget the debt that they owed them.

  
    But there was a stark contrast this year when compared to all of the others. That being that the King Cecil and Queen Rosa were absent. By absolutely no fault of their own. They had had a bit of an incident some 8 months ago which had resulted in Queen Rosa's second pregnancy. Being in the condition she was, they didn't find her fit to travel to the area that had near taken her life.

  
    The young prince Ceodore had arrived of his own volition, though, carrying a hastily bought and wrapped gift that, whenever asked about, would bring a large smile to his face, while simultaneously sealing his lips any further on the matter.

  
    Edward held nothing against them. They had been gracious to continue gracing the Damcyan kingdom as long as they had, and he encouraged all of the Damcyan citizens to pray for Queen Rosa's safe delivery and the prosperity of Baron.

  
    As the celebration came to a climax, King Edward found himself in the throne room, surrounded vastly by large tables full of singing citizens. It didn't matter if they could very well hold a tune, they sang because that was how they had come to know the day from the very first one in which the King had arranged an orchestra to play a soliloquy for their Baron companions.

  
    All the while, the young prince Ceodore sat directly to King Edward's right with a huge smile on his face as he sipped fine aged Damcyan wine. He had been to a handful of these celebrations before, and even received an unprompted standing ovation from the Damcyan citizens when he had first come at the age of 7. But there was a certain amount of leniency and freedom that came from his parents not standing by his side.

  
    The King on the other had always looked at this day with a certain amount of morbidity. How could one happily celebrate the day he threw away the things of his childhood and decided to move on to something completely unalike.

  
    It was not as though he regretted anything he had done, quite far from it. As he progressed through his fourth decade, he found no regrets in regards to ruling decisions he had made.

  
    But this day, to him, also represented a day where he reflected on what things were, what they could become, and who he himself wanted to be seen as. And whether or not his goals were fallible.

  
    "Uncle Edward." Ceodore said from the side, looking ready to jump from his chair in the moment, as a drunken flush more and more overcame his young face.

  
    "Yes?" Edward asks, broken quite quickly from his reverie and turning to face the foreign prince.

  
    "Da-da!" He shouts, bringing up from behind his back, a strange shape wrapped sloppily with decorative Baron scrolls.

  
    Edward blinks in shock. His citizens had made a bit of a habit out of presenting their ruler favours or gifts on this day, but he had never thought that one of the representatives from Baron would join in on what was almost becoming a sensation.

  
    "You did not have to..." Edward says quietly, slowly taking the item from Ceodore's outstretched arms.

  
    "Open it!" He says, standing from his seat in his excitement.

  
    With that, Edward laughed whole-heartedly, quickly peeling the scrolls that obviously weren't made to wrap gifts in from the object.

  
    "You like it?" Ceodore asks as Edward looks down to the intricate Baron instrument, an almost lute looking instrument with 4 strings and a strange stick with what looks like hair weaved into it. "It's a violin! Father said you played string instruments."

  
    "I do..." Edward says, momentarily shocked by the thought that Ceodore put into this gift despite not knowing each other very closely. "Thank you, Ceodore. I'm honored that you thought to bring a gift." He gives a slight bow from his sitting position, a bit unwilling to get up as his knees had started to give a bit in old age.

  
    The young prince continued to smile widely the rest of the ceremony, even more so when Edward attempted a few shaky notes on the unfamiliar instrument.

  
    Several more citizens approached him through the ceremony, all of which he greeted with a smile and kind words, encouraging them to continue enjoying the banquet with their family.

  
    But there was nothing quite noticeable until he had led Ceodore to his room and bid him goodnight. Upon returning to his own room and setting his cane to the side, he found a face peering from his door.

  
    "Milord, may I please enter?" the unfamiliar face asked.

  
    Now while he was not exactly the most versed in battle, he did not fear the servants that inhabited his castle. "Of course. Do you need something?"

  
    "Hardly." The aging woman responds. "I have something to present to you."

  
    "Ah." The king responds, with another well practiced smile that almost hurt his cheeks at this point. "Well, thank you very much, Milady."

  
    "It has been no problem at all, King Edward." She responds before producing a dusty old tome from the bag at it's side. "My family has been well versed in the magical arts for decades, and recently I have found a spell that claims to allow the one it be casted upon to travel back to the beginning of their life. The exact parameters are unknown, but all subjects have returned with no regrets. I wanted to offer this to you."

  
    Edward pauses for a moment. There was a certain degree of wariness at this idea. But he had to admit. There would be so many regrets he could prevent. "Why offer me this?"  
    "Because as a citizen of the Damcyan empire, I care for you, King Edward." She says with a motherly smile. "And I have heard tale of your love affair before. I do not know the details, but I know that it would haunt anyone. And I wish to assist you in any way I can."

  
    "I..." Edward pauses. He trusted his citizens with his life, and this offer, to change the biggest moment of pain in his life, was something he could not give up with no argument. "I would be interested in this."

  
    The woman smiles once more. "If all goes to plan." She says as she begins casting. "I will turn around to a new world, and a new king walking through that door."

  
    "What do you mean" Edward asks curiously.

  
    "From the accounts left by my mother, the one it has been casted upon will go through time up until this moment. Only you and I will recall the casting."

  
    "Interesting." Edward murmurs.

  
    "Take care King Edward." She says calmly. "And be careful. I'd not like to turn and not find you returning."

  
    Edward nods, a certain amount of nervousness filling him as a soft light envelopes him, and his consciousness seems to slip from himself.


End file.
